Headless Horsebloon (BTD7PotA)
The Headless Horsebloon is a Boss in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It spawns ONLY during Halloween events on an Advanced Track known as The Bloonian Hollow. Description The Headless Horsebloon looks like a horrifying anthropomorphic Bloon riding on an undead horse-like blimp. It wields a large and deadly scythe, which it uses to hack its opponents as basic attacks. The scythe attacks inflict 500-600 Damage per hit and have a 40% chance to apply a 7-second BLEEDING effect. The Horsebloon is immune to STUN and Armor Pierce, and it cannot be sucked in by Bloonchippers. It also has the Ghost property, which causes it to shift between tangibility and intangibility. Abilities Citywide Intimidation All Monkey Villages within a 0/1/0 Super Monkey's range of the Horsebloon are DISABLED for 6 seconds, negating the boosts that they grant to other Towers. Summon G.H.O.S.T.s Taunt: "Witness the appalling harbingers of terror!" The Headless Horsebloon spawns 10-15 Fortified Gunner GHOSTS with 0 spacing. Jumpscare Taunt: "Don't be afraid... '''BE VERY AFRAID!!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"' The Headless Horsebloon flashes red for 2 seconds, then suddenly flashes the screen with an image of something unspeakably frightening (like Slenderman, a Lovecraftian creature, etc.) while playing an extremely loud screeching noise (in earrape form, to make things worse), scaring the living hell out of the player, as well as stunning all towers for 7 seconds. Heroes, Tier 6 Towers, Monkey Zombies, and Super Monkeys are immune. A 12% chance to flash an image of the player's worst fear in Hard and Impoppable mode (e.g. if the player has arachnophobia, the Headless Horsebloon has a 12% chance to flash an image of the most scary-looking spider in the world). Vampiric Bloodlust Taunt: ''"Your souls are my scrumptious delicacy!" All of the Headless Horsebloon's attacks heal the boss via LIFE DRAIN for 17 seconds, healing the bloon by 50% of the damage dealt. Fear Itself Taunt: "There is nothing to fear... '''BUT FEAR ITSELF!!!' F E A R M E ! ! ! ! !"'' The Headless Horsebloon will unleash a hallucinogenic gas that causes all Towers that are exposed to the gas to perceive Towers around them as their greatest fears, and they will wildly attack them out of sheer dread for 15 seconds. HEROES CAN BE AFFECTED BY THIS, TOO. The Reaper's Call Taunt: "The sky goes black, don't look back. The reaper calls, the universe falls." The Headless Horsebloon will summon the Grim Reaper, a deadly mini-boss that spreads swift and terrible dread across the Tower population. Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper has 6,500,000 HP and 9 Defense. It cannot be sucked in by Bloonchippers and is immune to STUN, FREEZE, GLUE, Armor Pierce, DoT, and DAMAGE REFLECT. It also executes the following abilities: * Abject Terror: The Grim Reaper unleashes an omnidirectional wave of pure fear that instills dread onto all Towers within a 0/0/0 Super Monkey's range. These towers become filled with so much horror that they become PETRIFIED for 7 seconds. * Scythe Spin: The Grim Reaper rapidly spins its scythe around, inflicting 300-400 Armor-Piercing Damage to all Towers that get hit, as well as applying a 5-second POISONED effect. Trivia *The gas in the ability "Fear Itself" is a reference to Fear Gas used by Scarecrow from DC Comics. *''HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!'' HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Event Bloons Category:Event Bosses Category:Bloon Spawner Category:Halloween Conceptions